Nuit d'Hiver
by Mlle Violine
Summary: Remus est seul dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et il réfléchit longuement... slash SBRL, court OS, FIC FINIE !


**Un one-shot sur le couple Sirius ( qui est décidément en passe de devenir mon personnage préféré !! Peut-être grâce à son merveilleux interprète au cinéma lol...) et Remus, un de mes personnages préférés également.**

**Bonne lecture à tous, ENJOY !**

**MLLE POTTER.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Minuit passé à Poudlard, et un beau jeune homme dont émanait une douceur évidente, était adossé à la fenêtre...la salle commune était vide à cette heure tradive, mais Remus Lupin ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, plongea sa tête dans ses mains et réfléchit très longuement. Depuis la rentrée, c'est-à-dire depuis trois mois très exactement, il avait conscience de se comporter totalement différemment, et surtout très absurdement (du moins, de son point de vue) en présence d'un magnifique apollon brun aux yeux noirs, appelé Sirius Black. Et ceci, tout simplement parce que pendant son long été en seule compagnie de sa soeur jumelle moldue Sarah, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et de se poser les bonnes questions. Et Remus, avec l'aide sa fidèle de très perspicace soeur qu'il aimait tant, avait fini par conclure qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de Sirius. Alias, son meilleur ami...! Il avait eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, la même réponse revenait sempiternellement : il aimait son meilleur ami...

Il regardait toujours par la fenêtre, lorsque le hibou de sa famille arriva à la hauteur de ses yeux cernés par la fatigue et le désespoir de se savoir dans une telle situation (ndA : non non, il ne va pas se suicider). Il défit le verrou de la fenêtre, fit entrer le hibou, détacha le parchemin et envoya l'oiseau se reposer à la volière. Il reconnut l'écriture si gracieuse de sa soeur Sarah, avec un sourire reconnaissant. Défaisant le parchemin, il constata que sa soeur lui en avait en fait écrit quatre !! Epuisé, il remit finalement la lecture au lendemain, et siffla Brise, le hibou, écrivit rapidement sur un parchemin "_Mille bisous, je t'aime petite soeur ! Merci pour ta très longue réponse !! A très bientôt j'espère, salue Papa et Maman de ma part. J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Remus._" Il plia et scella sa missive et l'oiseau s'envola, chargé d'une nouvelle mission.

"Qu'est-ce que fais là, Remus ? demanda alors une voix au timbre trop délicieusement grave et agréable.

-Sirius...tu sors ? s'étonna ledit Remus, avant de se gifler mentalement pour la stupidité de sa question. Il était uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et d'une chemise, assorti à la couleur de ses magnifiques yeux (ndA : non les filles, on ne bave pas !!). Sirius rit et gratifia Remus d'un sourire craquant à faire fondre un coeur de pierre, et qui en l'occurence le fit fondre intérieurement et rougir par-dessus le marché. Se rendait-il seulement compte à quel point il était beau ?? Il répondit alors à son ami cramoisi :

-Non Remus je ne sors pas, je viens voir ce que tu fiches à 1h du mat' dans la salle commune.

-Je réfléchissais à beaucoup de choses ", répondit rêveusement le lycanthrope. Il passa machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres, et Sirius eut un gémissement incontrôlé qui heureusement ne s'entendit qu'à peine. Se rendait-il seulement compte à quel point il était beau ?? Dans le cas contraire, il allait le lui prouver tout de suite ! Il s'approcha dudit Remus, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil (ndA : c'est le cas de le dire pour un loup-garou !!) et n'en avait d'ailleurs absolument aucune envie. Sentir la proximité de Sirius, et accessoirement de son fantasme depuis trois mois, le troublait plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire, et il ferma ses yeux bleu doré, d'exquises pensées coupables le torturant. Sans rien dire, Sirius effleura le torse nu de Remus, qui frissonna sous la caresse de son meilleur ami ;et il posa la première question qui lui passait par la tête pour éviter de trop se perdre dans ses propres pensées :

"Pourquoi on te voit jamais torse nu Remus ? Je me suis toujours posé la question...

-Parce que ces cicatrices sont particulièrement horribles et j'en ai honte, répondit le concerné.

-Tu ne devrais pas, Moony..." Sirius laissa son doigt courire autour d'une longue cicatrice blanche et fine, et bien malgré lui, Remus sentit un frisson le parcourir longuement, frisson que le séduisant jeune homme brun en face de lui ressentit également. Avec un sourire d'excuse, il laissa Sirius dans la salle commune et monta dans la salle de bain du dortoir des quatre Maraudeurs. Mais Padfoot n'en resta pas là et l'y rejoingit sans craindre de réveiller Prongs ou Wormtail. Remus, quelque peu furieux , grogna à l'abri à l'intention de son ami :

"Siriuuuuuuuuuuus...Si je suis monté, c'est pour que tu me fiches la paix !

-Vraiment ?" demanda l'interpellé en embrassant son ami sur les lèvres. L'espace d'un instant, il crut avoir rêvé mais l'irruption de James furieux ne lui laissa guère le temps de s'appesantir sur ses réflexions :

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux ici à cette heure, torse nu en plus ?!

-Bonne nuit James et Sirius", répondit calmement Remus en quittant la salle de bain pour rejoindre son lit avec une hâte grandissante. Il vait envie de disséquer chaque geste, chaque parole de Sirius pour ensuite la décoder et la passer et la repasser avec lenteur dans son esprit fou de joie. Il se coucha en hâte et sursauta lorsque les rideaux de son baldaquin se rouvrirent presque aussitôt après. C'était encore Sirius, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, ce qui laissait le loisir, à celui ou celle qui le voyait dans cette tenue, d'admirer sans retenue ses jambes fines et bronzées et son torse musclé à l'envi, ce que Remus fit donc sans se faire prier. Il rougit de nouveau de ses pensées et Sirius finit par lui dire avec un clin d'oeil :

"A demain, MUMUS...

-Paddy !! Ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS comme ça !! Compris ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ?

-Ca..."

Remus se redressa et embrassa passionnément et longuement son ami, avant de lui refermer ses rideaux sous le nez et de lui souhaiter brièvement une bonne nuit.

**Alors...? C'était sûrement trop court encore...**

**Reviews svp ! Vous en avez pensé quoi, très honnêtement ?**

**MLLE POTTER.**


End file.
